Hooah!
by ahoyCaptainKid
Summary: Tsukune left for America with his parents after him and Moka shared a final, lusty night together after graduation. A few weeks later Moka discovers she's pregnant with his child. Moka calls Tsukune, only to find out he's joined the United States Navy. Will he discover him and Moka's bundle of joy? (INNER MOKA x TSUKUNE) /oneshot


**Hey guys! Captain Kid here with this very late Veterans Day Fanfiction. Apologies on that!**

**Anyways, I created this story dedicated to a very special friend of mine who is currently in the Navy and is a big fan of Rosario Vampire, and especially to all those who are serving, who have served, or are planning to serve. I honestly can't wait to be apart of the military myself and be the first one in my family to serve. :) Thank you and your families for your service!  
**

**This story was somewhat rushed, mostly at the end. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

******Once again sorry for the lateness!**

**UPDATE (Latest update March 4th, 2013);  
**

**I have decided to change my Pen Name to "ahoyCaptainKid" for various unimportant reasons. (x I also seem to be getting reviews wanting Hooah to be continued, sadly, I will not be continuing it. However, I do give ANYONE permission to continue it. As long as you give me credit then it should all be good. I have plans for a new comedic Rosario Vampire fanfic coming along soon (hopefully!).  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading as always ! ^^**

* * *

**HOOAH!**

**ROSARIO+VAMPIRE FANFICTION**

* * *

**Strands of ashen fell over her mesmerizing facial details, particular pair of bloody slit-irises, now, pin-pointed elsewhere from the immutable babbling of her fiery, orange-haired sister. Moka, the "Inner Moka", leisurely strayed from a perplex reality and into the sweet embrace of memories, the good memories at that, but most importantly, _him._ _His_ light-heart could sweep anyone away, those kind, tender words entwined with a compelling duo of touching, beige eyes that could rekindle even the deepest depths of a torn heart into anew, chirpy heart, soul, and mind. He shifted even the inner Moka's perspective on life, and relationships with beings similar to her own, or ultimately dissimilar. Tarnishing other rummaging thoughts to solely focus on him, _Tsukune Aono. _She holds the fresh retrospect that lingers even currently, unwilling to let it drift away so easily:**

_( FLASHBACK )_

_It was Moka and Tsukune's final night at Yokai Academy before graduating and heading into a unexplored chapter in their lives, adulthood. Tsukune seemed to be idle, unaware of the plentiful liveliness cascading around him, his innocent brown eyes seemed to explain another story, but they were mostly averted elsewhere. Moka managed to execute a successful operation to gather him, and him alone, into her room for further questioning of his "blue" behavior. Now, Tsukune positioned himself neatly on Moka's couch, his frontal expressions concealed within his large, clammy hands. Moka honestly didn't know how to portray this unfamiliar side of him, she seated herself near him, her own face altered into kind concern for him,_

_"Tsukune? Why are you acting like this, aren't you happy we're graduating?" She questioned him in a rather low, hushed tone unlike her typical low raspy tone._

_Tsukune hesitated, he eventually gave Moka one of his notorious reassuring smiles, though his eyes composed a different story._

_"Of course I'm happy, Moka-san. However..." Tsukune's lips pursed to some extend, his eyes were now fluttered elsewhere once more._

_"However what, Tsukune?" Moka firmly retorted, she grasped his smooth face, commanding his attention return to her. Tsukune felt a lovely shade of red bordering his cheeks, he studied Moka for a mere moment, her own cheeks had a flustered, lovely pink bordering them. He willingly gave a defeated sigh, his eyes meeting hers, Moka felt a surge of unusual "feels", her heart pounded at a fast tempo. She felt as if he was intently eyeballing her heart to attempt to snatch it, not that she would mind that though, he already has after all. Her damn pride prevented her from delightfully welcoming him into her embrace, but now, she was on the fringe where she couldn't tolerate her very own obscure feelings to not ever be announced to the one she solely desired. _

_"I'm leaving for America with my parents, Moka-san" Tsukune bleakly admitted._

_Salty, flushed tears coursed through the face of the disheartened Moka Akashiya, the collection of her ruby eyes flared with chagrin. Tsukune felt his heart soar in despair, he gathered her into his arms, despite her sturdy, wiggly objections to break free. Tsukune managed to clutch her only even tighter._

_"W-hy d-d-do y-you wanna g-go, Tsukune?!" Moka managed to spill her choked words._

_"Moka-san, it's hard to explain, I just feel I need to go." Tsukune attempted to reason with the tearful, disoriented Moka. _

_Moka continued to sob in his silken white buttoned shirt, she accepted defeat from trying to free herself, and just let her emotions free themselves. Tsukune cooed a light hum to her, eventually, she halted her tears and took this chance to break away from him and hide any evidence of her fresh tears. _

_It was a moment of silence for both of them, not entirely awkward, but more reflecting on the situation. Tsukune cleared his throat, easing a ghostly sigh._

_"Moka-san" Tsukune called to her, however, Moka desperately retreated her eyes from him._

_"I will be back, Moka-san. For you, and only you, because I uh, well you see" Tsukune wasn't great being on the spotlight, especially for love._

_He precariously dragged her back into his arms, Moka's eyes widened, stunned. _

_"Moka-san, I love you" Tsukune, without prompting, admitted with a admiring smirk dominating his lips. _

_"Tsukune..." Moka brought him closer, she now knew this was the moment she would pour the abundance of secluded emotions to him. Observing him, Tsukune's face still lit with his elated smile, she couldn't resist, but she too had managed a petite smile. _

_Moka gingerly brushed their lips together, she soon took initiative, Tsukune soon mimicking her. Starting off rather clumsy and eccentric, this kiss was a heated swirl of misplaced emotions. Moka dreadfully separated herself from him, she began to cup his sturdy, gentle cheek with a singular deft hand. Tsukune puzzling studied her, a steady smile forming._

_"Tskunue, I love you too. So very much" Now overjoyed that these masked feelings finally shed light to the real world, a incoherent grin now reflected off Tsukune. In the passion of this tenderhearted moment, Tsukune situated a immersing kiss onto those adoring lips of Moka. Moka fairly obliged, but gradually advanced her dominate level on Tsukune's lips. Tsukune's mind was in a medley of lapsing thoughts that he freely permitted to dominate him. Not one to typically show deeper signs of romantic affection so easily, made her dominating trait expose that usual, however, she hadn't realized this kindled a unfamiliar side ofTsukune. He had achieved to transport her to her own bed, he briefly broke their igniting kiss to settle onto the snug bed. He took a abrupt moment to survey her, the way the streaming alabaster of the illuminating moon bled softly into the deep scarlet off her room and radiated off Moka constructed to the form of perfection in Tsukune's eyes. _

_Drawing him to her once more, she managed to align her face into the croon of his neck. Warningly etching her acute fangs over his flesh, merely breaking a brief amount of skin to where petite droplets of his red, vital liquid streamed. With a swift flicker of her tongue, there was now no evidence of his addicting blood. Moka gave Tsukune tender, reassuring kisses over her collarbone. A blithe chill of a shiver gushed down his spine, he returned the favor by bestowing simple, lingering pecks to her neck, then trailed precariously down where the brim of her cleavage settle. Moka couldn't take it._

_"Tsukune?"_

_"Hmm?" Tsukune voiced in-between loving kisses to her neck._

_"I want you to take me, Tsukune" Moka triumphantly stated, there was no way in the deepest pits of hell was she ever going to effortlessly give up her 'maidenhood'. Tsukune's eyes projected outwards into saucers. _

_"M-m-moka-s-san are you sure?!" His usual soft, light-hearted tone still present, but over the years, it has changed course and now dwells into a fitting huskier region. His body as well, it was sculptured well done. She gave him a straightforward peck to his lips, and entangled their hands to become one._

_"It's just Moka to you, and of course I'm sure, my Tsukune.." She flatly corrected him and offered him a sweet smile of her rosy lips, a elusive glint of her eyes wavered onto him._

_"Alright, Moka-s-Moka" Tsukune mended her calling just about rightly, the way her name danced off his tongue began to unleash a undiscovered side of Tsukune, surging testosterones accomplished by inevitably making it impossible to stay comfortable and still. Moka could sense this radiating off the male, she gave a victorious smirk and fell back onto the comforting bed, a secure ball of her fist clinging to Tsukune's tie; demanding he follow after her. She delved a agile hand into his lush, chocolate hair. Tsukune gustily adjusted his lips to her very own, Moka rummaged through his chocolate locks even more and brought his perfect facial features lower, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Moka's tongue wriggled outwards to command access to his own mouth, Tsukune didn't hesitate and permitted access to his beloved. She explored every moist tissue, flesh, teeth, anything that was in her way in his mouth. His mouth tasted fresh, masculine with a tinge of vanilla, she wanted more, and she would get more. _

_Tsukune was in his own dream, more like a reality now, his massive hands deftly and fleetly began to unbutton her shirt. Achieving, Tsukune discarded the shirt elsewhere unimportant, Moka giving the same treatment to his shirt. She rested her hands atop the pecks of his chest then cascaded down onto his pant's brim, she felt all the bumps, scars, but she certainly wanted even more now._

_Tsukune rebounded, leaving a addle Moka to determine why he would pull back at such a time._

_"Moka, I love you so much" Tsukune resolved to her confusion with those precise, meaningful, supreme words._

_"I love you so much too, Tsukune" Moka couldn't help but etch a kind grin towards the male._

_( FLASHBACK END )_

Surely, that exact, momentous night they experienced a compassionate, sensual intimacy that no soul in the world, or universe could snatch away their bonded carnal knowledge. That was two months ago, but for Moka, the lack of his constant presence - even just a complete day - felt incomplete. Moka couldn't just shrivel and conceal away until her beloved would return, because now, Moka had life commencing increasingly within her. Tsukune was gone, unaware of this angelic miracle. She was to birth Tsukune's child not now, but progressively soon.

**1 WEEK LATER **

_"_ Hello? Aono Residence, can I help you?" Kasumi Aono's english wasn't entirely right at it's place, but it was manageable and worked for now.

"Hello, Mrs. Aono, This is Moka Akashiya, is Tsukune perchance there?" A still face, frank Inner Moka inquired unhurriedly and politely as she could apply.

Kasumi was in a rotating daze, she believed this person on the other line was the popular subject Tsukune couldn't get enough of, she was like a box of chocolates to him, however, she certainly sounded different.

"Ms. Akashiya, it's very nice to hear from you again, however, Tsukune isn't home right now...well he.." Kasumi's voice faltered to some degree.

"He joined the Navy" Kasumi clarified. Moka almost plummeted to the floor, but she held her grip. She boiled with confusion once more, ultimately it subsided into a period of dejection.

"Ah, alright. Would you please tell him I called, whenever he gets back?" Even from thousands of miles away, Kasumi could sense the vibes of hurt in her voice.

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs .Aono"

With that, they bid each other farewell and hung up.

Silence. It roamed around Moka, stubborn distress clung to her, persisting not to shed tears was failing ultimately. She reminded herself to abolish her hateful pride from here on out, she will wait for her beloved. Her baby will come into this addle world, healthy and willing. By now, Moka hadn't cared if this child was to be a full fledged human, vampire, or even a fuse of both. This baby is a child Tsukune and Moka worked on together, not deliberately, but a overflowing power of love that gave life to this unborn child.

This petite, growing over life forming within her would surely need a proper title. Moka was unsure if the baby should carry the last name of hers or Tsukune's, possibly combining both? _Akashiya-Aono? _Moka led a hazy exposure to her face, extending one well tone arm over another, she nestled herself into the crevice of a fluffed blanket. _Aono_ would be the childs last name, Moka gave a solemn nod, but now the key portion of the childs entitlement would have to be thoughtfully and specially composed to sound fitting. This was a challenge since Moka had no clue if it was a baby girl or boy. Moka chose that she would draw away two names that ignited her attention, one for a boy, the other for a girl, and whatever the child came out as, it would acquire the name Moka had positively decided. She proudly began her research on possible names.

**9 MONTHS LATER**

Moka drew away from the room that delicate _Mitchigo Aono _now snoozed. It had only been two weeks since this bundle of her legacy was released into the world. He was so small, yet his aura was mighty immense. His eyes were a pair of sterling mahogany; more on the shading of red due to his vampiric traits, but the rays of his father's eyes outshone through the deep, bloody red. His skin was a smooth, celestial ashen. Surprisingly, Mitchigo's hair were a messy-vibrant, luscious brown, however, Moka predicted that his locks were too adjust into a soft silver, similar to her own. Moka slumped back onto the couch, using this precious time to herself and thoughts.

_( FLASHBACK )_

_Moka was exhausted from fulfilling duties to her beloved son, it had only been a week since she conceived and routinely life for her was alternated and anew since the arrival of Mitchigo. Moka was managing, but adapting to this new lifestyle wasn't easy she had to admit, though she can't give up, she wouldn't. She curled up in her chair, snatching her cellphone along the way, a unknown number with a voicemail was popped upon her screen. She dialed her voicemail, not expecting much until a familiar voice that made her hitch a breath._

_"Moka, hello" Tsukune's voice sounded exhausted as well, not similar to Moka's exhaustion though. He still sounded positive and uplifting despite his weariness. _

_"My mother told me you called, I'm sorry I wasn't home. She probably already told you I have joined the United States Navy. I'm really honored to be here. I miss you more than anything. I have great news, I'm stationed in South Korea right now, not too far from Japan. I'll be docking in Okinawa in about two weeks, think you can come and greet me? I have something important to ask of you. I'll be there at noon most likely. I love you, Moka. See you soon." _

_Surely, Moka was going to Okinawa and greet her long lost love. She would bring Mitchigo along, Tsukune deserved to know the existence of his miracle baby. Moka could portrait his expression in her head, he would be shocked, but she hoped he would eventually be happy. That shouldn't be a problem, after all, they were talking about Tsukune. She began to ponder that first lusty night they shared, along the way, she remembered Tsukune claiming he had no way to explain why he wanted to go with his parents instead of staying here with Moka. Maybe him going was fate? The idea began to flare of conclusion._

_Moka longed to just drift back into his arms, she began to melt at the picture of the team of beige eyes staring deep into her heart, and soul. The lightest touch of his large, but soft fingers trailing over her silky skin made a course of emotions began crowing within her heart; most of it belonging to happiness, but there was other emotions that even confused her. "Tsukune..." Moka murmured inaudibly. _

_( FLASHBACK END )_

The day of 'unveiling' her Mitchigo, _their Mitchigo, _was tomorrow. Arising early to just go see Tsukune was a breeze and didn't seem like a problem, but Moka knew there was going to be a force field of emotions around them. She was prepared, at least she hoped she was.

**DAY ZERO**

Situated, and displaying a usual calm nature in the car that would take her to her destination. Moka was really squirming on the inside, Mitchigo studied her with his lulling eyes, a giddy smile took place upon his lips, drool soon following which Moka dabbed away with a towel. Moka's morning wasn't anywhere near situated as now. Kokoa was constantly requesting to go with Moka even after countless denies from a irked Moka who was trying to fixate onto Mitchigo. Moka's father wasn't around either, she was glad though for that, then again, he wasn't really around ever. When Mitchigo was born, he wasn't entirely pleased, but Mitchigo had wriggled his way into his heart, which Moka was actually relieved for.

Kokoa's consistent battles finally stirred Moka enough, therefore, she was shown her place. She took the hint after that. Moka didn't want anyone to interfere in such a momentous occasion, this would be only something she and Mitchigo were allowed access too. She gathered his belongings into the car, giving the driver a specific location, with that, she placed Mitchigo in his car seat. Trying to make his seating as comfortable as possible, with that, they were on their way.

Moka was sure it had only been five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Her wiggles have eased somewhat, Mitchigo managed to drift into a content sleep once again. After all, it was still early morning. She positioned her chin atop her fist, observing the outdoors as the car passed along. Soon, she felt herself halting to a light snooze. Her mind fluttered with _Tsukune._

"Ms. Akashiya, we've arrived" A light voice interrupted Moka's rest, she groggily opened her eyes only to realize where she was. Massive ships surrounded most of the area, new ships we're arriving. _Which one was Tsukune going to be on?_ Assembling the continuing, snoozing Mitchigo into her arms securely. A escort accompanied her to Moka's father's request and led her towards the waiting area. Managing to pin-point the area with ease, Moka was taken back at the crowd swarming, so she kept herself distanced. The faces of the ones gathering were not all Japanese, some seemed European or from the states. Maybe some were meeting their own family members here as well, the idea didn't seem out of the ordinary. Maybe some of the others were just gathering to see US service members, that seemed possible as well. Moka knew where she stood here. Soon, the crowd began to ignite with amused roars, the ship that held her Tsukune was closing in. It took almost an hour just to get parked correctly and the rest of the minutes were prepping the ship before heading off. The ship was massive, it held what looked like jets, in bold on the side, it read "US NAVY". This was surely Tsukune's ship and Moka was beyond words. Mitchigo quietly gazed with curious eyes, in awe of what he observed.

"That's daddy's ship, Mitchi.." Moka cooed to him with a etched smile.

"Dadoooo?" Mitchigo retorted, only managing to sound "Da", though that was to be expected. Moka just giving her son a simple nod, chuckling.

Whistles is soon what snapped Moka back to the attention of the ship, soon one man in a blue camouflage uniform exited, then more followed. The crown was let through the gate that separated them from the sailors, Moka permitted herself to give Mitchigo into the care of her escort to go search for Tsukune, still, she had a watchful eye on the "care taker" of her child. She merged with the crowd, she witnessed some huddled into the arms of their sailors, tears streaming down their faces. That succeeded to pull Moka's heartstrings, she danced her ruby eyes around to try and spot her love, but to no avail. Halting for a moment, she saw another man trailing down the ramp. His scent was crisp of the salty sea air, but it was familiar. His hair was short and trimmed well, he held a hat matching his uniform. Once he got closer, she knew it was him.

He seemed to haste his pace once he got closer as well, he must've spotted her.

"Tsukune!" Moka called to him, clinging to the hope that it wasn't some stranger

"Moka!" He returned, his face lit with bliss, Moka released a grin, unable to hold the tears any longer.

Tsukune lifted her into the air before tugging her close. She rummaged her hands through his now "buzzed" hair, it was still so lush. His scent was the same as before, now with hints of salt intwined. She didn't care, it was Tsukune, just Tsukune. Tsukune buried his face into her shoulder, unwillingly to let go, sniffles of his own tears depressing onto her shoulder. She held him close, for dear life.

They stood like this for precious minutes, Tsukune now turned his attention to Moka's face. He wiped away her tears as she did with his, no words could express this moment. Tsukune acquainted their lips together, Moka happily cooperating. Tsukune trailed his kiss to her forehead, tugging her once again into another hug.

"I missed you, so, so much, Moka" He admitted with a breathy sigh of comfort.

"I've missed you so much also, Tsukune" Moka gave him a tender kiss on the neck.

She grasped Tsukune's face, aligning it with hers before plunging her lips onto his, uncaring to whoever witnessed them. Tsukune rested his hands on her hips, wrenching her close. Moka slid her hands atop his chest, rummaging around the cloth of his uniform. Things heated without hesitation, Moka could take him again right here and now, but she decided she'd give him a treat later. He really deserved to know about Mitchigo. She broke the kiss, Tsukunue somewhat disappointed but they had other chances for affection, and even more. He just gave her a smile.

"I love you, Tsukune" Moka whispered, licking his earlobe

He chuckled at the touch of her warm tongue, that sent shivers down his spinal row, "I love you too, Moka."

"There's someone I want you too meet" Moka grabbed his hand, entwining in the process, Tsukunue obliged and followed obediently with a addle expression.

Moka led him through the crowd of reuniting families, Tsukune kept close to her, watching the others around them. Moka's hand clutched his tighter once she caught sight of Mitchigo and then she escorted towards him with Tsukune still in hadn, Tsukune arched the ridge of his brow questioningly. He didn't even think to ask, he knew Moka would explain sooner or later.

Moka released Tsukune's hand to grasp the squirming Mitchigo, the escort giving him up willingly to her. Moka turned to Tsukune who looked stunned. Tsukune was stunned, he couldn't process any words.

"Tsukune, this is Mitchigo. He's our son, your son" Moka firmly told him, Tsukune studied the bundle of his own flesh.

Tsukune was so interested, so many questions to ask, but he was too shocked to ask. He gulped, proceeding closer. Tsukune lightly stroke his son's soft, pale cheek, 'causing to squeak. Tsukune chuckled. Moka smirked at the scene.

"I can hold him, right?"

"Of course you can silly" Moka exchanged Mitchigo into Tsukune's arms. Tsukune securely gathered him into his arms.

"I'm sorry I never got to tell you, I just didn't have a chance."

Tsukune just nodded, giving Moka another one of his famous smiles, "It's fine, Moka. He's…amazing."

Moka huddled close to them, leaning onto Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune gave Moka simple peck on the lips before turning his interest back onto his son. Mitchigo brushed his delicate, petite fingers over Tsukune's jaw, "Dadoooo?"

"Yes, son. I am daddy or, well, dadoo" Tsukune put soft emphasize on 'son', he would never get enough saying he had his own flesh and blood. He couldn't contain the oncoming salty tears, he sniffled roughly to try and halt them. Moka swiftly wiped away those tears, tears jerking out from her. Tsukune cuddled Mitchigo close, cherishing him to a great degree, Mitchigo gave a goofy smile. Tsukune's tears accessed all over his cheeks, he gave Mitchigo a tenderhearted kiss atop his forehead.

"I promise to be here for you and mommy, daddy is home."


End file.
